Natural gas is transported from place-to-place via pipelines. It is desirable to know with accuracy the amount of gas flowing in the pipeline, and particular accuracy is demanded when the fluid is changing hands, or “custody transfer.” Even where custody transfer is not taking place, however, measurement accuracy is desirable, and in these situations, flow meters may be used.
Ultrasonic flow meters are one type of flow meter that may be used to measure the amount of fluid flowing in a pipeline. Ultrasonic flow meters have sufficient accuracy to be used in custody transfer. In an ultrasonic flow meter, acoustic signals are sent back and forth across the fluid stream to be measured. Based on parameters of received acoustic signals, the fluid flow velocity in the flow meter is determined. The volume of fluid flowing through the meter can be determined from determined flow velocities and the known cross-sectional area of the flow meter.
An ultrasonic flow metering system is subject to various conditions that affect the calibration, accuracy, and/or operation of the metering system. For example, accumulation of contaminants in the pipeline, flow restrictions, and/or differences or changes in operating environment with respect to calibration environment may affect flow meter accuracy. Accordingly, effective techniques for monitoring conditions related to flow meter system operation and accuracy are desirable.